Sebuah Kisah Kesalahpahaman
by Lilac Carillon
Summary: Halilintar tengah membaca sebuah kiriman yang lewat di media sosial miliknya, kala tiba-tiba dia memanggil Gempa untuk turut tercengang setelah membacanya.


Halilintar tengah membaca sebuah kiriman yang lewat di media sosial miliknya, kala tiba-tiba dia memanggil Gempa untuk turut tercengang setelah membacanya.

.

.

.

_BoBoiBoy belong to Monsta._

_Humor, Family_

_Rated T for language._

.

.

.

Halilintar sukses tersedak kopi yang tengah dia nikmati di saat rasa penasaran yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul, membawanya membaca sebuah curhatan seorang gadis bersama seorang mas-mas ojek kala mencari lokasi pernikahan teman wanitanya.

"Kebetulan? Tidak, bukan. Tak ada hal yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini," pemuda dengan sepasang mata _hazel _tersebut kembali membaca ceritera itu dari awal, berniat memastikan kecurigaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta pendapat dari adik keduanya.

.

.

**_Kisah kasih saya bersama seorang Mas pengendara ojek saat mencari lokasi pernikahan teman._ **

_Saat gerimis mulai turun, Mas-mas ojek itu memberikan sebuah jas hujan pada saya, "Nih, pakai aja jas hujannya. Anti sakit, biar nanti nggak sakit." katanya dengan senyum semringah._

_Selepas saya berterimakasih, mas tadi berujar lagi, "kemarin saya patah hati, terus pakai jas ini. HATI SAYA GAK SAKIT LAGI, PADAHAL BIASANYA PEDIH!"_

_Sukses lah saya tertawa mendengarnya. Sungguh mas-mas ojek yang jenaka sekali memang, mas ini._

_Masalah gerimis telah teratasi, masalah lain menghampiri kami. Baik saya dan juga si Mas-mas ojek sama-sama buta peta._

_Mas itu bertanya kemana saya akan pergi, saya jawablah ; Ke acara nikahan teman. Terus dia jawab, "Oh, acara nikahan teman. Tadi saya lihat janur kuning, apa kita cek saja ke sana?" setelah saya mengiyakan, kita pergi ikut rombongan ibu-ibu yang ingin juga ke kondangan._

_Kita sampai di depan sebuah Masjid._

_"Eh, acara pernikahan teman saja ini bukan diselenggarakan di Masjid, Mas." kata saya dengan senyum kikuk, merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan si Mas yang sudah antusias._

_Bukannya merasa marah atau jengkel, si Mas ojek malah menjawab akan bertanya pada salah seorang ibu-ibu lewat tentang nama siapa yang menikah di sana._

_"Ini nikahannya Mang Saun, Mas." kata si ibunya sebelum pamit pergi. _

_Setelah tinggal kami berdua, mas itu menoleh ke arah saya sembari berkata, "Nama temannya nggak ganti, kan?"_

_Rasanya ingin berteriak ; 'Itu jelas yang nikah tadi Mang Saun, dan dari nama itu pasti laki-laki. Tentu itu bukan acaranya teman saya!' , tapi saya tidak tega._

_Pencarian kami lanjutkan, ada seorang bapak-bapak memberi arahan pada kami agar dapat menemukan lapangan tempat acara pernikahan teman saya._

_"Itu nanti ada jalan gang yang warna jingga, masuk sana." katanya._

_Mas-mas ini entah dia kurang mendengar atau memang suka bikin heboh, dia malah menerobos masuk ke rumah berpagar jingga._

_Ya, rumah berpagar jingga, sampai bapak sang empunya rumah akhirnya menceramahi kami tanpa sungkan._

_Saya sudah merasa malu, sebenarnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Mas ojek ini ternyata sifat kelakarnya memang sudah di ambang batas wajar, hingga dia dengan santainya malah berkata pada bapaknya ; "LOH, INI BUKAN LAPANGAN, YA?"_

_Bumi, tolong telan saja saya. Entah mimpi apa semalam hingga bertemu supir ojek sebegini lawaknya._

_Oke, setelahnya kami lanjut. Kita bertanya lagi pada seorang ibu-ibu dan ditunjukkan arah yang berlawanan._

_Mas koplak ini akhirnya kembali menunjuk janur kuning dengan sangat antusias, "ADA JANUR LAGI, SEPERTINYA ITU TEMPATNYA!"_

_Trauma akan insiden yang sudah-sudah, saya balas berteriak—karena hujan mulai menelan suara kami—niatnya agar masnya jangan terlanjur melaju ke sana, tapi saya terlambat karena si mas itu ternyata tetap memberhentikan motor di depan pintu penerima tamu, "OKE, MAS. YANG NIKAH ITU SIAPA?"_

_Sembari mematikan mesin motor, Mas-mas itu memberi alternatif pada saya, "Masuk saja dulu, saya tunggu di sini. Nanti kalau benar, kasih tahu saya."_

_Dan, setelahnya saya masuk._

_Menyalami pasangan pengantin yang entah siapa itu sebelum kembali ke tempat si Mas dengan gelengan kepala serta dua tangan menyilang depan dada, mengubah senyum superior Mas koplak itu menjadi cengiran kikuk._

_Jalan, ketemu ibu-ibu, lagi. Saya bertanya di mana lapangan yang tengah ada acara nikahan, si ibu berkata di perempatan tak jauh dari sini, kami tinggal belok kanan._

_Si mas ojeknya mulai semangat lagi, katanya yang ini pasti benar. Kita ikut petunjuk si ibu dan ketemu dengan seorang security._

_"Pak, ini yang nikahnya siapa, ya?" si Mas bertanya. Saya mulai harap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban si bapak. Tapi memang sepertinya kami dikutuk agar sial, bapak itu menjawab jika ini pernikahannya Nuri._

_Mas ojek mulai gregetan sendiri, setengah jengkel dia berbicara, "BANYAK BANGET SIH YANG NIKAHAN, HERAN."_

_Berselang beberapa menit, datang seorang ibu ke arah kami karena dengar keluhan si Mas, "Besok juga ada lagi, Mas." katanya santai. Eh, makin terbakar si Masnya._

_"AAAAAAAAARGH, SEMUA, SEMUANYA AJA NIKAH, TERUS SAYA NIKAHNYA KAPAN?"_

_Antara kasihan dan menahan tertawa, saya akhirnya menenangkan si Mas yang sudah ditertawakan oleh dua orang tadi._

_Setelah tenang si Mas mulai bertanya lagi ke saya, di mana alamat jelas acara yang ingin saya datangi._

_Merasa masnya mulai stabil lagi, kita melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah seorang pedagang keliling, "Pak, alamat ini ada di mana, ya?" dia bertanya sembari membari secarik kertas tentang alamat yang dia catat tadi._

_Setengah terheran si bapak penjual keliling menunjuk sebuah jalan gang di belakang kami, "Alamat yang mas cari? Tuh, tepat di belakang kalian,"_

_Alih-alih bersemangat seperti yang sudah-sudah, si Mas ojek malah berpangku tangan dengan lesu di stang motor sebelum bertanya, bukan, lebih tepatnya bergumam merana pada si bapak._

_"Yang nikah namanya siapa, Pak? Fifi, bukan? Asal bapak tahu, ya, Pak, saya hanya mau Fifi. Saya sudah baper ke sana kemari datang ke acara pernikahan semua orang tapi tak kunjung bertemu dengan Fifi. Saya hanya maukan Fifi, Pak! SAYA INI HARUS MENUNTUN JALAN HIDUP KE FIFI, PAK, KE DIRINYA."_

_Akhirnya si bapak mulai prihatin dan mulai ikut menepuk pundak si Mas, berusaha menenangkan si mas yang tampaknya seorang uhukbujanglapukuhuk._

_Walaupun terlambat, kami pada akhirnya sampai juga di acara pernikahan teman saya. Terima kasih untuk usaha keras si Mas yang tidak patah arang membantu saya mencari lokasi._

_Akhirnya karena tak tega melihat si Mas frustrasi mendapati banyaknya pasangan menikah hari ini, saya berikanlah uang tips lebih untuk si Mas._

_Satu hal yang disayangkan, saya tak sempat bertanya perihal nama mas ojek humoris itu._

.

.

Pemuda bertopi hitam bercorak merah menepuk dahi setelah meyakini jika dugaannya akan ceritera itu benar.

Dengan gusar dia mulai memanggil satu-satunya penghuni yang tengah berada di rumah, sementara satu lainnya belum kembali dari _minimarket_.

"Gem!"

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum berdecak saat tak mendapat jawaban.

Dikarenakan dari lahirnya dia memanglah bersumbu pendek, sekali tidak mendapat sahutan cukup untuk mematik amarah anak sulung dari putera kembar tiga dari Pria kantoran bernama Amato.

"Gempa!"

"Ya, Kak Hali, sebentar!" suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh terdengar menuruni tangga, membuat si pemuda bermata tajam yang tengah menggenggam ponsel di ruang tamu menggulirkan pandangan ke arahnya.

Sesampai Gempa di sebelahnya, Halilintar segera menarik tangan pemuda yang masih bernapas terengah tersebut agar segera duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk sang adik berbicara, dia segera menyodorkan ponsel pintar bercorak petir merah, "Baca ini! Baca postingan dari akun bernama Yaya Yah ini!"

Gempa yang masih merasa sedikit oleng mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ada apa, sih, Kak? Kenapa aku har—"

"Cepat baca saja! Banyak tanya lagi, kuhajar kau!" tatapan sadis diberikan oleh Halilintar setelah kata-katanya selesai terlontarkan.

Gempa yang sudah kicep dan takut diamuk sang kakak pertama akhirnya mengambil ponsel tersebut sebelum membaca judul postingan yang harus dibacanya.

Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi sayangnya ancaman sang kakak terlalu menyeramkan untuk tak diacuhkan.

Sepasang matanya menatap kata per kata yang tersusun di layar ponsel dengan dahi mengerut. Makin ke bawah dia membaca, kerutan di dahi Gempa makin terlihat. Dan saat dia menyelesaikan membaca, raut wajahnya tampak antara terkejut dan tercengang.

Setengah linglung Gempa menoleh pada Halilintar yang tampak _excited _dengan reaksi sang adik bungsu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah paham alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu membaca ini?"

Gempa menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali sebelum melihat lagi kiriman di media sosial sang kakak, "Ini, ini … kan?"

"Menurutmu itu memang dia atau kebetulan hanya mirip?" ada nada menyebalkan di tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Halilintar.

"Ahaha, bagaimana, aku mengatakannya, ya, Kak Hali … keseluruhan ceritanya t—terlalu mirip dengan cerita dari Ta—"

"—SI TAUFAN YANG TAMPAN PULANG! WAKTUNYA MAKAN CAMILAN, WAHAI SAUDARA-SAUDARA KEMBARKU YANG TERSAYANG!"

Halilintar dan Gempa berdiri dari sofa sembari menatap pada saudara tengah mereka yang tampak membawa dua kantong plastik berisi camilan berbagai rasa.

Pandangan keduanya tampak aneh di mata seorang pemuda berpakaian biru-putih yang baru saja tiba, membuat cengiran lebar di bibirnya meluntur.

"Kak Hali? Gempa? Kalian berdua kenapa? Ada ap—"

.

.

.

"—Misi pencarian Fifi telah membawamu ke berapa banyak acara pernikahan, Kak Tau?" Gempa tertawa pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya, "harus menuntun jalan hidup ke Fifi—pfft,"

Wajah Taufan memerah perlahan. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup layaknya ikan terdampar di darat, "H—hah? Gem … d—darimana kau tahu nama i—"

"Taufan, apa kau perlu kakak antar _check up_ ke Dokter THT?" Halilintar menyela sembari tersenyum _superior _dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, tampak menyebalkan di pandangan Taufan yang mulai menelan ludah susah payah, "aku lumayan khawatir di saat mengetahui kau kesusahan untuk membedakan antara gang dan juga pagar jingga,"

"AAAAAAAAARGH, KALIAN BERDUA TAHU SEMUA ITU DARIMANA?! AKU 'KAN CUMA CERITA KALAU AKU NYASAR PAS BANTU MENCARIKAN ALAMAT NIKAHAN DARI TEMAN PEREMPUAN YANG SEENAK JIDATNYA ANGGAP AKU TUKANG OJEK PAS PARKIR LIAR!" Taufan memekik setelah sadar dua orang saudaranya bisa mengetahui sebuah aib yang disimpannya rapat-rapat beberapa hari terakhir.

Semua camilan yang terdapat di dalam dua kantong plastik besar seketika tercecer di dekatnya, kala Taufan refleks menutup kedua telinga—tidak ingin mendengar ulang kisah menyebalkan yang menimpanya hari-hari lampau.

"Dari postingan akun bernama Yaya Yah," Gempa menjawab disertai tawa renyah kala mengingat lagi tingkah sang kakak kedua dalam tulisan gadis itu, "Kak Hali, bagi lihat postingan itu ke Kak Tau, gih,"

Halilintar yang seketika mendapat lirikan dari Taufan seketika menggeleng tegas, "Memberikan ponselku ke dia? Yang tengah emosi seperti ini? Malas benar, hancur ini ponselku yang ada dalam genggamannya," sambil berlalu anak sulung itu berpura-pura terbatuk guna menyamarkan tawa di saat berjalan menuju tangga atas.

"Taufan menikah? Bakal kejadian kalau monyet sudah bertelur dan neraka akhirnya membeku,"

"HALIII!!! AKU MENDENGARNYA, SIALAN!"

"Aku memang sengaja mengeraskan suara, jadi bereaksi biasalah, Bujang Lapuk," dia tertawa jahat.

Gempa yang mendekati Taufan pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan sang kembaran pertama, "Jangan terlalu ambil hati ucapan Kak Hali. Walau kelihatan cuek seperti itu, dia tetap sayang kita, tahu," senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya setelah berhenti tertawa, "coba buka media sosial milikmu, sana. Baca postingan dari gadis bernama Yaya Yah, publik, kok. Nanti juga Kak Tau tahu kenapa kita ketawa kencang,"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Taufan menarik ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengikuti perkataan Gempa yang mulai kembali terkekeh geli sembari membawa semua camilan yang sudah dikumpulkan olehnya ke arah kamar mereka di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Taufan tidak bisa menahan agar dirinya tak terbelalak kala membaca judul sinting dari gadis yang pernah dia tolong beberapa hari lalu. Belum lagi mendapati postingan tersebut mendapat ratusan lebih reaksi yang sama, reaksi tawa. Pun dengan semua komentar masuk yang berhasil membuat wajahnya terbakar malu yang turut disertai kekesalan pada sang _customer _jadi-jadian yang pernah diangkutnya.

Sia-sia sudah usaha keras anak tengah itu merahasiakan insiden menyebalkan dari dua saudaranya yang berkelakuan layaknya setan, terlebih dari sang kakak yang sedari lama dicurigainya sebagai titisan Medusa.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan gregetan yang menggebu-gebu menjadi satu, dia akhirnya menuliskan sebuah komentar panjang yang tanpa disadarinya akan makin membuat kakak, adik, si gadis dan para pembaca cerita tersebut tertawa lepas.

.

.

**_Boboiboy Taufan_ **

_Wahai penumpang manis bin rempong yang pernah seenak jidat menaiki motor saya serta sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan jikalau saya yang kece bin tampan ini adalah seorang tukang ojek di pinggiran trotoar di dekat taman beberapa hari lalu, tolong jadi orang jangan terlalu jujur hingga titik, koma, ucapan serta penarikan napas saya dihafal._

_Mau ditaruh dimana muka tampan saya ini sekarang setelah aib diri ini dikoar-koarkan di media sosial hingga viral begini? Sudah cukup hilang muka serta harga diri saya di depan dua saudara kembar saya yang lebih seperti titisan jin, iblis dan sebangsanya, saya tidak perlu hilang muka di khalayak ramai pula—lain halnya kalau saya dibayar setiap ditertawakan._

_Kalau begitu 'kan enak, bisa juga saya bikin slogan sendiri ; "Tertawalah, dapat duit aku." . Ini tidak, yang ditertawakan siapa yang dapat famous siapa. Tandailah juga akun saya, siapa tahu dapat ramai juga akun kosong macam hati saya ini._

_Sudahlah. Entah jadi meracau apalah saya._

_Saya memberikan komentar di sini untuk membuat para kaum Hawa di sana tahu masih ada laki-laki humoris hingga ke seluruh pembuluh nadi. Barangkali nanti ada juga yang kecantol menjadi isteri saya, 'kan ~_

_Penuh cinta,_

_Si Tampan Taufan._

.

.

.

WKWKWKWK WOE INI AKU SEBENERNYA NULIS APA SEH. DATENG-DATENG MALAH NGABSURB BEGINI /CRY

MAAP GAES, AKU RAISO BIKIN HUMOR. INI NEKAT NULIS AJA TADI GEGARA LIAT POST INI DI FB. AKHIRNYA TERGELITIK BIKIN VERSI TAUYA (WALAU LEBIH KE HINT DOANG SIH) WKWKWK

MARI RECEHKAN FANDOM INI, MARILAH BANGKIT KEMBALI WAHAI PENGRECEH FANDOM BOBOIBOY!! /dibekep

.

.

.

_With love,_

**Lilcarn, Senin, 03 Februari 2020, Bengkulu-Indonesia.**


End file.
